


The Ball's In Your Court

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Other, will/sonny related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny gets some desperately needed advice from his big brother, Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball's In Your Court

"So my husband slept with my ex-boyfriend and I got literally stabbed in the back on the way to confront him about it and that about sums up the real reason why I’m here right now," Sonny said, curling his legs under him on the couch in Alex’s apartment. 

"I’m sorry, Son. If I didn’t have classes and shit to do here, I’d come back to Salem with you and kick his ass." 

Sonny smiled a little. “Thanks.”

"No one hurts my baby brother without dealing with me." He paused and then said more seriously, "This really sucks for you, doesn’t it?" 

Sonny nodded and took the cup of tea Alex offered him. Despite the heat of Arizona, Sonny welcomed the warmth of the drink. “You know what sucks? Being the one who always cares more.” He dropped his gaze from his brother’s and scratched absentmindedly at the teacup. 

"What do you mean?" 

Sonny was quiet for a minute, gathering his thoughts, and then replied. “With Paul, I was the one who wanted to make things work and, like, I know he loved him and everything but he just loved his career more. Being with me wasn’t enough for him. And with Will…I know that I fell in love with him first and that he’s generally distrustful of relationships. But I thought I had changed that, you know? I thought we were equals in our relationship, that neither of us loved each other more than the other. It felt like we were balanced. I would have killed Nick for him and he would have gone to jail for me. We even talked about how we would do anything for each other. But I guess I was wrong.”

Sonny fell into silence and sipped his tea. He blinked away tears that blurred his vision and then looked back to Alex when he felt his gaze on him.

"Because he cheated on you?" Alex asked gently.

Sonny nodded. “I would never do that to him. I could have. Paul was so tempting, so many times. It would have been so easy to fall back into bed with him. But I didn’t - I couldn’t - because I loved Will and I never wanted to hurt him.”

"That past tense you’re speaking in. It sounds a lot like you’re trying to convince yourself of something. Like maybe that you don’t love Will anymore."

"Of course I still love him," Sonny admitted quietly and his heart clenched painfully as he said it. "He’s the love of my life."

"Then is there really anything to sort out?" 

"What? So I just forget that Will fucked Paul?" he snapped, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bite your head off. I’m just - it just hurts."

"I don’t think you have to forget, Sonny," Alex said kindly. "Just forgive and try to move on with your lives. Your marriage. Your family. It can happen. You know it can. Mom and Dad both cheated on each other. I’m living proof of that. But you know what? You, and Joey, and Vic are also living proof that two people who love each other can get past it and move on and be happy."

Sonny stared at Alex, processing his words. 

When Sonny didn’t respond, Alex leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees. “Do you still want happily ever after with Will?”

"Yes," Sonny said, barely more than a breath. 

"Well, then. It’s settled. You’ve been here for over a week and quite frankly I’m tired of having you moping around. So you get your butt on a plane and get back to Salem and work things out with your husband. The ball’s in your court, Sonny. Put your family back together."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Alex stood up, took the teacup from Sonny’s hands, and carefully pulled him off the couch. 

"I heard your wedding vows, little bro. You said your life with Will and Ari was the greatest adventure of your life. And as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never been afraid of a little adventure. So you go pack and I’m gonna book you a flight back to Salem." With that, he sat down at his desk and opened his laptop.

Sonny sighed heavily, thought that just maybe Alex had a point, and went into the second bedroom to pack his things.


End file.
